


Three Makes a Family

by Redqueenofdragons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, domesticated fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenofdragons/pseuds/Redqueenofdragons
Summary: This story is another AU of ONCE. Grown up Rumboy from season 6′s premiere gave me an idea.What if Belle had Rumple’s child while she was Regina’s prisoner. This is a story takes place just before Rumple is about to go to New York City to find Baelfire/Neal Cassidy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is another AU of ONCE. 
> 
> Grown up Rumboy from season 6′s premiere gave me an idea.
> 
> What if Belle had Rumple’s child while she was Regina’s prisoner. This is story takes place just before Rumple is about to go to New York City to find Baelfire/Neal Cassidy.

Belle had a child while she was Regina’s prisoner. Rumple’s child. She and Rumple became very intimate during the last few months of her stay at the Dark Castle. The child, a boy, was taken from her the moment he was born. It was days before Regina cast her Dark Curse and brought everyone to Storybrooke.

28 years later when Emma arrived to Storybrooke with Henry. And the moment she broke it and everyone had their memories returned. Belle was at the Well with Rumple. The only thing on her mind was that child she had who been taken away. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Rumple. He had already lost one child and he planned on finding his son.

Belle figured she could seek Regina and ask about her child. That was no use.  
“I’m sorry but your baby did not survive,” Regina told her.  
Belle was devastated. She decided to not to tell Rumple. But little did she know that that was about to change.

Right before Rumple was about to travel to New York City and find his son Baelfire. A young man entered the shop claiming to be his son.  
Of course Rumple was skeptical and accused the man of lying. He was just lied to by August Booth just a few months before who was posing as Baelfire. Belle knew in the pit of her stomach that this young man was the child she had.

“Rumple, theres something I should tell you,” she spoke up.

She told him about the child she had while she was Regina’s prisoner. That he was taken away.

“I’m sorry I should have told you. You’ve already lost one child and I couldn’t bring myself to tell you that you lost another,” she admitted.  
She could see the hurt in the his face.

“Belle, you should have told me. I would have liked to know,” he reassured her.  
Rumple walked to the back of the shop and returned with a bottle of clear liquid.

“Theres only one way to know for sure if you’re our child,” he told the young man.

He grabbed a piece of the man’s hair and put it in the bottle of liquid. The liquid turned a bright green.

“Well you’re our child,” Rumple told him. “What is your name and how did you find us?”

“My name is Christopher Adams. I grew up going from foster home to foster home. When I was 18 I was visited by a man who said he was a Sorcerer’s Apprentice. He gave me a scroll telling me that my family was in a town called Storybrooke. But I had to wait til the Savior broke the curse. He told me the scroll will help me enter the town and find you.”

“So you were sent to the Land without Magic when you were born,” Rumple looked at Belle.

She could tell that Rumple was still upset. She suggested Christopher could stay at their house.

“Well I still need to travel to New York City to find Baelfire. When I get back perhaps with Bae. We could get to know one another. Since you’re our son,” Rumple told Christopher.

Rumple walked to the back of the shop. Belle followed him.

“Rumple I am really sorry. Regina told me he didn’t survive. I didn’t know what to do,” tears were now streaming down her face.

Rumple pulled her in for a hug. And kissed her forehead.

“It’s alright. Well Christopher is our son. While he is staying at our house. I can get him a job at the shop. And we could get to know him. After I find Baelfire of course,” Rumple explained.

“I will get him settled in our home,” Belle told Rumple. She kissed Rumple on the cheek and returned to the front of the shop where Christopher was still standing.

“I am going to get you settled. Your father is going to get you a job here at the shop. We will make a great family,” she told Christopher.

“Thanks mom. Can I call you mom?” he questioned.

“Of course! I am your mother after all.”


End file.
